1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fasteners and belts and, more particularly, to means for detachably securing orthopedic devices, such as, casts, splints, fracture braces and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many types of fasteners, such as ties, belts, bands, straps, clasps, buckles, rivets, hooks and adhesive products, such as tapes, and combinations thereof have been used to detachably connect and/or secure various items. Certain items, such as boxes and cartons need means for temporarily joining or detachably connecting one portion of the box or carton to another portion of the box or carton, respectively.
In the medical field, some orthopedic items such as casts, splints, fracture braces and bi-valve casts may utilize or in some cases, necessarily require, means for temporarily or detachably securing said items. As these orthopedic devices may be made from various materials, such as, plaster and fiberglass, a reliable fastener suitable for use with various materials is desirable.
Many of these fastening means or securing devices were costly, complicated, not reuseable, not interchangeable, unreliable and/or inconvenient. Especially in the medical field, where ease of use, convenience, durability and replaceability are important, such prior devices were not totally adequate. Further, in certain orthopedic devices such as bi-valve casts, splits and the like, the device is intended to be temporarily secured or detachably coupled to the patient for a period of time. That is, the device is secured. Later, the device is removed. For example, the fastener is detached and the unsecured device is removed. At a later time, the device is once again attached to the patient. This sequence of attach, remove, re-attach may be repeated many times. Each time the device is attached, it is preferred that the device be secured in the same position as when originally formed. This situation of temporary use, detachable coupling and securing in the same position may be encountered by cerebral palsy patients, muscular dystrophy patients and others. Prior art fasteners, however, had a tendency to break during repetitive attach-detach procedures, which sometimes required the formation of an entirely new orthopedic device. In addition, prior art fasteners had a tendency to migrate, i.e. move from the intended position, slip, stretch and the like, or cause the device to migrate and/or rotate so as to be inconvenient, unreliable and not effective.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a simple, inexpensive, reliable, easy to use and effective fastener for detachably connecting or temporarily securing items, such as orthopedic devices